Running Back to You
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: This is a totally random AU story that was brought into existence because of a dream. Pairing is Prussia/England. I rated it T just to be safe.
1. Running to You

Arthur had been running all this time. He was done with this. His mother was dead, his brothers had left him and his father had beaten him from day one. He ran into the dark, rainy night. He heard the splashing of the puddles as his feet hit the wet ground, before he lost his balance and his feet slipped. He hit the muddy ground and coughed as the air was pushed out of his lungs. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he pulled himself off the ground and pulled himself to a nearby light post. He pulled his knees up to his chest. Sixteen years of his life were spent uselessly. Well so said his father and so he had been convinced.

Arthur heard someone else's feet splashing before him. He lifted his head enough to see someone holding an umbrella. The teenage boy was looking down at Arthur with piercing red eyes that seemed to be filled with concern.

"Hey are you all right?" The teen had a deep accent

Arthur nodded his head, he recognized that voice. But the other didn't seem to be convinced. Instead he kneeled down in front of Arthur and placed a hand on his forehead. Then Arthur knew who it was.

"Why don't you let me bring you to my place where you can sleep" He said

Arthur just looked at him like he wasn't sure what to think. And then he felt a dark feeling coming over him and he lost his sight.

Gilbert became overly concerned when the blonde started to collapse. He dropped the umbrella and caught hold of the teen. Without a second thought Gilbert jumped to his feet, the teen in his arms and ran back towards his home.

Needless to say Ludwig was very surprised when Gilbert kicked open the front door and ran in carrying an unconscious blonde in his arms. He would have started asking questions but Gilbert was in his room and shut the door before Ludwig could leave the living room.

Gilbert gently set the blonde down and started to check and make sure the teen was still alive. When he was sure he was still breathing he let out a sigh and let his tensed shoulders drop in relief. He then decided that he needed to take care of the wet clothes so he wouldn't get sick.

Arthur rolled over and looked at the dark room, there was someone sleeping on a couch. He rubbed his head before looking at Gilbert who rolled over, falling off the couch in the process. He fell with a thud and then groaned before standing upright.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked

"No" Arthur replied softly

Gilbert walked over to him and noticed the bruises and partially healed cuts. Gilbert sat down on the bed and let out a somewhat shaky sigh.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked

Arthur didn't reply, instead he rolled over and pretended to go to sleep, however from the groan that came from Arthur not a couple minutes later Gilbert knew he wasn't asleep.

"Can't sleep?"

"A b-bad dream is all" Arthur managed to say in more than a whisper

"I think I have something for that" Gilbert said

Arthur turned back over, curious about what he meant.

"Blume, leuchtend schön" Gilbert started singing "kannst so mächtig sein"  
Arthur listened intently, he wasn't sure what it meant but it sounded so comforting.

"dreh die zeit zurück, gib mir was einst war mein"

Arthur pulled his head over and into Gilbert's lap. When Gilbert noticed it he started to pet Arthur's head.  
"blume leuchtend schön, lass mich nicht allein, halt das schicksal auf"

Arthur was slowly starting to fall asleep and for once he felt like he was going to get a good sleep.  
"gib mir was einst war mein, was einst war mein"

Gilbert looked down to see that Arthur had fallen asleep. He had been friends with Arthur since they were kids and he kind of always knew something was wrong. But as of late it has gotten really bad. Arthur had started to act differently, almost like he was losing who he once was.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He felt warm and there was something else, he felt safe. He soon realized that he wasn't at home. He slowly sat up and noticed he was no longer wearing his clothes. He still had his boxers on and he noticed that he was sleeping in Gilbert's lap. He lifted his head up and looked at the albino, who was still fast asleep. With a sigh he got himself up and took a closer look at Gilbert. He reached out to touch the pale skin, only to jump back when Gilbert stirred.

Gilbert cracked an eye open to see Arthur was sitting beside him before he smiled.

"Hey, how are you today?" Gilbert asked "You sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years" Arthur answered

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, very concerned

"Can you, can you hold me?" Arthur asked in almost a whimper

Gilbert smiled a little before he held his arms out and Arthur climbed into his lap.

"You know you can stay here if you like" Gilbert said as he rested his chin on the top of Arthur's head. The Brit simply cuddled closer to Gilbert, not speaking but Gilbert could tell that Arthur wanted nothing more than to stay.


	2. Enlistment

Only a couple years later Arthur and Gilbert had become comfortable enough to share Gilbert's bed. At this time Gilbert and Arthur were sitting on the bed, Gilbert was showing Arthur pictures from when they were kids and they were sharing memories. They were in the middle of a fit of laughter when the door opened and Ludwig walked in.

"Gilbert" Ludwig said holding up an envelope.

Gilbert looked at him solemnly and that started to worry Arthur. He quickly looked between the brothers before Gilbert got off the bed and walked towards the door. He took the letter, which had already been opened.

"Thanks for opening my mail" Gilbert said sarcastically

Ludwig said nothing but turned around and left. Arthur looked at Gilbert as he read the letter and his face dropped when he saw the almost devastated look on the albino's face.

"Gilbert what is it?" Arthur asked

Gilbert didn't answer but walked back over to the bed and sat down. Arthur gently slipped the letter from Gilbert's hands and read it.

"Do you have to go?" Arthur asked

"It's not a request" Gilbert said

Arthur leaned against Gilbert and dropped the letter. He clung tightly to Gilbert's shirt.

"I don't want you to go" Arthur said

The moment Arthur said something Gilbert started to rub his back comfortingly. Arthur started to sob softly because he knew that Gilbert had to and was going to go.

"How long?" Arthur asked

"I have to leave in two days" Gilbert said and that caused Arthur to cling even tighter to his friend. Though truth be told he felt something more for Gilbert than just friendship. But he figured the albino wouldn't feel the same. Gilbert started humming a song as he tried to comfort Arthur.

Arthur had fallen asleep there in Gilbert's arms. The albino wanted to stay here forever; however he knew that this would end soon. Once he was completely sure that Arthur was asleep, he placed the man down on the bed and left the room. He had to get ready to leave, even though he really didn't want to.

Once he was packed it was almost 6 in the morning. He walked back and saw that Arthur seemed to be sleeping restlessly. Gilbert leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, effectively causing the young man to smile in his sleep before rolling over and pulling the blanket close to himself. Gilbert then lay down on the bed and pulled Arthur close to him, he just wanted to keep him close as long as he could.

About 10am Ludwig came in and woke the two up. Gilbert groaned but made way to get up, only to be pulled back down by Arthur. He had to do this, because this was more likely than not the last chance he would have. Arthur pulled Gilbert into a strong and passionate kiss. Gilbert was completely surprised by the action. Arthur pulled back and looked at Gilbert seeming somewhat apologetic.

"I'm-I'm Sorry I just-"

Arthur was cut off when Gilbert closed the space between them. Arthur was surprised but quickly kissed back. Arthur leaned forwards enough to push Gilbert down onto the bed. Gilbert pulled back to allow them both to breathe.

"Arthur-"

"Gilbert please, I-I want to know you won't forget me" Arthur said

"Arthur I would never, not even till my last moment, forget you" Gilbert said as he gently caressed Arthur's face.

"You promise to come back?" Arthur asked

Gilbert could see the pain, the sadness and the fear in Arthur's eyes. He was afraid of being abandoned like his brothers did to him. Gilbert would never let that happen, he would never let Arthur hurt like that.

"I promise I will come back to you" Gilbert said

The rest of the day they had spent together, because they both knew that Gilbert had to leave early in the morning.

The morning of his leaving, Gilbert woke at about 5am. He looked at Arthur, but didn't wake him because he was afraid to see him cry. Instead he carefully got out of bed and went to his brother who was already awake.

"You ready to go?" Ludwig asked

"Yeah" Gilbert answered

Ludwig was a political man and that was why he wasn't going to be joining in the war, plus Ludwig was the only one Gilbert trusted Arthur with.

They were soon to the airport and Gilbert was ready to get on his flight. He looked back at his brother, he really didn't want to go but he didn't see where he had much of a choice. The army needed able bodied men to fight and he just happened to fit that category.

Arthur woke with a sudden realization. He looked at the clock and realized that Gilbert's flight was leaving any minute now. He didn't bother to throw on his clothes as he ran out the door. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans as he ran down the street as quickly as he could manage. He ran towards the flight that Gilbert was to be boarding any minute. The security officers were trying to stop the man as they had a policy against being shirtless in the airport. Arthur however was way too determined to care.

Gilbert was about to turn and walk to the plane when he heard someone call his name. He spun around on his heel and received a hug so strong he thought the life would be squeezed right out of him. It took him a moment before he realized it was Arthur hugging him. The albino hugged back and that reassured Arthur he could let go.

"Be safe" Arthur said

"I will be extra safe" Gilbert said reassuringly

"I will take care of him" Ludwig said as he pulled Arthur away from Gilbert. The blonde raised his hand to wave and Gilbert did the same.

"Oh and be sure to not get taken captive!" Arthur called

He could hear Gilbert laugh loudly before the rest of the soldiers got on board. Arthur sighed a little sadly and looked at Ludwig who was starting to walk back. Arthur quickly followed as Ludwig was his only safe way home.


	3. In Times of War

Arthur sat there, a few months later, waiting for the letter that Gilbert promised to send.

"Mail is here" Ludwig called; it was the only way he could get Arthur out of that room. The Brit sat down at the table and watched as Ludwig tossed him a letter. He knew it was from Gilbert because no one else ever sent him mail. He opened it quickly and looked it over. Gilbert was talking about some people he had met and how things were going.

Gilbert sighed before he looked his automatic weapon over to make sure it was all set and ready. Once he was ready he and his group headed out quickly. They stormed down the streets firing their weapons, killing anyone who got in the path.

"Hi my name's Shakira" a dark haired girl said holding out her hand.

"You do know we are in the middle of a battle here" Gilbert said as he continued to fire on the enemy

"Yeah I don't give a crap" Shakira said as she turned just enough to shot a man in the head

"What's your name?" Shakira asked

"Uh Gilbert"

The two continued to have somewhat of a conversation as the bullets flew past them and the war continued on. Rose, Shakira's best friend and the medic in the camp knew she was going to be seeing those two in her tent sooner rather than later.

Arthur laughed as he read about the two crazy chick friends that Gilbert made, but he was feeling concerned that he would still be forgotten.

"Don't worry" Ludwig suddenly said "My brother may be stupid sometimes but he cares about you, he will always come back, trust me"

Arthur slowly nodded his head before looking back at the letter and deciding on what he would write back. He himself had been having as good a time as he could without his closest friend around.

Ludwig was starting to worry about Arthur. He knew about as much as Gilbert knew about what Arthur had been through. He knew the nightmares were coming back, he also knew that the only person who had kept them at bay was gone. With Gilbert supposing to be gone two years he didn't know how Arthur would cope. He was afraid it would result in Arthur staying in the room he shared with Gilbert.

Meanwhile Gilbert and the other soldiers had come running back. Not that there was anything they were running from, they just wanted to get back to camp as soon as possible, since some of them were in fact injured. Rose quickly took the injured into her tent and started to work, she was soon joined by the albino, considering he injured himself. Not badly but enough that it was needed to see a doctor about. He had a bullet wound in the leg but he claimed it was nothing. Shakira on the other hand knew better and forced him to see Rose about it.

"When I say nothing I mean nothing" Gilbert said hopping into the medical tent

"Well I am still taking that bullet out, unless you want to keep it" Rose said "but I have to at least bandage up the wound"

Gilbert shrugged and allowed Rose to bandage his leg so that he could head back to his tent and sleep some. Rose was not too thrilled but let it go.

Now it was beyond worry, Arthur spent every moment of his life in that room. Every moment except the time that was spent getting and sending letters to Gilbert. Not only that but Arthur was having nightmares again, he didn't know how to calm the blonde but he always tried. Because he had promised to take care of Arthur, and he had no idea of what else he could do.

One night was particularly bad. And this was how Ludwig had learned what was really wrong. Arthur had woken up screaming. Ludwig hurried into the room like he had done in the past, however now Arthur seemed to be not only dreaming but he almost seemed to be reacting to the dream. He was screaming and flailing about; at one point he actually got out of bed and started to throw whatever he could pick up.

Ludwig kept his distance as he was somewhat afraid the Brit might injure him, however he soon became more concerned with the blonde's safety as the young man picked up a knife and held it to his own throat.

"Because this is less pain than you could ever cause me father" Arthur said

Ludwig leapt into action and caught hold of Arthur's wrist before he could do anything. Ludwig didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to comfort someone so broken. But he knew what he could try. He started talking about Gilbert, as he spoke he looked around for the photo album Gilbert had. It didn't take too long before he found it. Once he did he started to show Arthur the pictures and asked for him to say what was going on.

Ludwig relaxed when Arthur responded enough to be calmed. Once the blonde was calm again Ludwig prompted him to go back to sleep. He was relieved when Arthur complied and went back to sleep.

Months later, and a year into his enlistment, when Gilbert got the letter about what happened that night he was both distraught and seemed somewhat angry. He had no idea what to think, not that he could think about that now. They were about ready to raid the enemies' campsite. He was going to have to be thinking straight. There were about 20 men, including Shakira and Rose, who were going to be a part of the raid. They were to sneak under the cover of night and surround the camp. Rose had only come because not only could she provide medical assistance, but she could also fight.

"Delta take point" A voice said over the transmitter

"That's us" Gilbert whispered with a tinge of excitement

Gilbert and several of his team loaded their weapons and started to sneak quietly into the camp. Suddenly a feeling ran through Gilbert that made him want to turn and run.

"It's a trap" Shakira said as she saw men coming out of the trees behind them. Gilbert spun around and then turned back forward and saw that there were men coming at them.

"Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Get out of here there are too many" Gilbert said before he and his men started to fire on their enemy. Their enemy had been prepared they had set up a group of about 50 men waiting to ambush the small group. When things got really bad Gilbert and his men dropped their weapons and held their hands in the air.

From the tree line the other squads were about to jump into the fight, before they got the statement from Gilbert and then they took off in a retreat.

"What do we do?" one man asked

"We declare them M.I.A. because there is nothing we can do for them" Their captain responded, sounding regretful.


	4. What I'd Give

Ludwig was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when he heard a knock at the door. He let out a sigh before getting up and walking to the door. When he opened it and saw some men dressed in army uniforms, his heart fell. One man pulled out a letter before he spoke.

"We are very sorry" He said as Ludwig took the letter and read it.

"What do you mean he is missing?" Ludwig asked, obviously upset. However he stopped the man from answering when he heard quick footsteps before the slamming of a door.

"They are doing everything they can to get them back" The second man said

Ludwig thanked the men before closing the door and heading to the room. He knocked on the door, but received no answer. So he slowly opened the door and found Arthur lying on the bed, covered in the darkness of the room. Ludwig walked over and sat on the bed before gently patting Arthur on the back. Arthur sat up and looked at Ludwig, tears running down his face.

"He promised he would come back" Arthur said between sobs

Ludwig didn't really know how to do this, but he held out his arm and Arthur leaned against him.

"I know" Ludwig said

There the two of them sat for who knows how long. Ludwig knew that more likely than not Gilbert wouldn't be coming back. However he could also tell that Arthur wasn't going to accept that so easily.

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes and saw some people standing around him and the rest of the group. The men started speaking in a language Gilbert could not understand. Shakira shook her head a little before responding to the men.

"Ei ole midagi me saame öelda, et aitaks sind"(There is nothing we could say that would help you) Shakira said

"You understood that" Gilbert asked

"Hmm oh yeah, I grew up in Russia and visited the neighboring countries" Shakira said "Oh by the way that Estonian"

The men started speaking again and Gilbert looked at Shakira for an answer.

"They said they going to show us just how persasive they can be" Shakira said

~~~ 4 years later~~~

Arthur paced around the room. Ludwig had told more than 2 years ago to let it go. Because about 2 years ago they had gotten news that they called off the search for the men. One because it wasnt worth it just to find the few that may or may not be still alive and two they had been searching for 2 years and came up with nothing.

Arthur on the other hand was didnt want to give up but he was running out of ideas. He finally just dropped to his knees.

"I dont know if there is a God out there, but if there is, Please I cant do this alone"

Gilbert opened his eyes and glared at the man that stood before him. He and three others were still alive. However two were not in very good shape. The man started to yell at Gilbert. From four years of being here he had picked up some of the language and could understand what was being said. He closed his eyes and waited for the man to start beating him again. Only this time he heard screaming. He looked to see that Rose and Shakira had gotten unchained and killed the two people watching them.

"How?" Gilbert asked

"Skills" was all Shakira said before unlocking the other man. This man and Rose were the two that were in bad shape. They started to make their way out, only to have the alarm go off.

"Run!" Shakira said as she pulled the injured and tired man over her shoulder and they started to run. They had been running and seemed to be completely lost. Suddenly guns started to be fired behind them.

"Split up" Shakira said.

Rose and Gilbert went left and Shakira carried the other man to the right.

Shakira had ended up finding her way to the basement. She knew she wasnt getting out of here alive. But she also knew that she had to do something. She looked around and found a radio, she quickly turned it on and listened to the news from the men above.

Rose and Gilbert werent far from getting away when they were faced with, what could be described as a small army.

"Go!" Rose yelled as she grabbed the nearby machine gun and started to fire like it was the end of the world. Gilbert nodded and started to run, somehow making it through all the whizzing bullets.

Shakira could hear over the radio that they had gotten away, and with that she started to fire at the gas tank. She looked at the dying man behind her and he nodded his head.

As Gilbert took shelter among the trees, somewhere he could take a breath. However he jumped to his feet when he heard the sound of a large explosion. He turned and saw the whole place up in flames. Gilbert forced himself to start what could be an endless trek for some sort of civilazation.


	5. A Promise is A Promise

~~~3 months later~~~

Arthur was sitting on the bed like he always did when Ludwig walked in.

"There is someone who wants to see you" he said calmly

Arthur said nothing but kept his back turned to Ludwig. The taller man knew that he wouldn't get an answer so he let them in anyway.

"Hallo Hase"

Arthur spun around quicker than he thought was possible. There was Gilbert smiling as widely as ever before. Arthur leapt off the bed and pulled Gilbert into the tightest hug in existence. The blonde looked up and noticed the almost healed cut that ran across Gilbert's jaw line. He touched it gently and Gilbert smiled a little before leaning down and kissing Arthur on the nose.

"You look tired" Gilbert said softly

"It comes from worrying and waiting" Arthur said equally as soft

"Then how about we sleep" Gilbert said

Arthur smiled before they walked over and dropped themselves on the bed.

"What happened?" Arthur asked

Gilbert laughed at how curious he sounded all of the sudden. Gilbert ruffled Arthur's hair affectionately before deciding on answering.

"Well I did exactly what you told me not to. I got taken captive" Gilbert said, pausing to laugh at the 'I-knew-it' look Arthur was now giving him. "Anyway, four years I was there before those who remained on my team broke out and helped me escape. Sadly they didn't make it"

Arthur could hear the sadness in Gilbert's voice, so he leaned up and placed a kiss on the albino's lips.

"Well I thank them for bringing you back to me" Arthur said

"And I thank them for getting me back to you" Gilbert said

Before they could speak more the door was thrown open and people started storming in. Considering everyone knew that Gilbert had been missing, but never knew he had gotten back till now.

"Come on! Do I get no break here!" Gilbert yelled as he turned around to look at the people in the doorway.

"Mon Ami you have been missing for years. And you want us to leave you alone?"

"Yes and thank you" Gilbert said as he stormed over to the door, a Swiss army knife in his hand. The people quickly got the message and vacated the area. Gilbert let out a sigh before he heard Arthur laugh; he turned around to look at the blonde curiously before laughing as well.

"Come on let them celebrate your long awaited return too" Arthur said

"Fine but only if I can hold you the entire time" Gilbert said

Arthur smiled before he got off the bed and walked over to Gilbert, giving him another hug before they left the room. Gilbert did indeed hold Arthur next to him the entire time, even when one of them had to use the bathroom. No one seemed to notice how close the two were, but neither cared.

Once they were back together in their room, Gilbert flopped down on the bed in nothing but his jeans. Arthur walked into the room, totally ready for bed until his face dropped upon seeing the scars on Gilbert's back and chest. Arthur laid down beside Gilbert and put his arms around the taller man before feeling the many scars on his back. Arthur cringed at the feeling of pain that Gilbert must have gone through.

"Blume, leuchtend schön" Arthur started singing "kannst so mächtig sein"  
In his English accent it sounded a bit rough and off, but Gilbert thought it sweet.

"dreh die zeit zurück, gib mir was einst war mein"

Gilbert buried his face in Arthur's hair before closing his eyes.  
"blume leuchtend schön, lass mich nicht allein, halt das schicksal auf"

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle a little as Arthur seemed to stumble over the words. But Gilbert rubbed Arthur's back gently, almost like he was urging him to continue.  
"gib mir was einst war mein, was einst war mein"

Once he finished Arthur looked up to see that Gilbert was fast asleep. He smiled before snuggling closer to Gilbert, he was so happy that Gilbert had kept his promise. His promise to come back.


End file.
